Starcrossed lovers
by Sweet Peach Blossom
Summary: Peach Blossom has to chose between two newsies. k, I suck at summaries, but plz RnR! I promise you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, so this is my first fic ever and I kno it prolly sucks really bad, but I'd still love you if you review it plz! Dont be too harsh, tho!

Peach Blossom was sitting on the fire escape of the Newbois loding house reading one day, she turned when she heard a tap at the window and saw Mush, one of the newsies, standing there. "Hi" she said as she opened the windwo for him to step out. "Did you sell alot today?" she asked in her thick Georgan accent.

"Yup" he said with a grin. Mush really liked Peach Blossom and loved being able to brag about his selling ability to her but he usually started lying about it.. Ever since she came to the New york looking for her cousins Racetrack and Traintrack (Race's sister) (an: My friend Traintrack may post sum of her stuff up soon too, so if she does you shuld read it cuz its rele good!) Mush had tried to impress her whenever he could. "In fact, I tink I'se sold amost 120 today." he lied.

"Wow." she said impressed.

"So whatcha reading?"he asked trying to start a conversaton. "Oh, Romeo and Juliet," she told him. "It's my favorite book of all time." "Oh," Mush said."

"Have you ever read it?" she asked.

Mush shook his head sadly. "Nope."

"It's a wonderful story," she explaned, "about this boy and girl who's families hate each other and they fall in love but end up dying cuz they can't be together."

Mush was confused. "Dat dont sound too wondaful. I mean, couldn't dey jus run away togetha or sumthing?" (An: dontcha love when Mush is confused? Its so cute :))

Peach blossom shook her head. "I guess you kinda have to understand it and stuff. I think it's wonderful to care bout someone so much you'd die for 'em." she told him dreamily. "I wish I could met a guy like that!" She sudden looked at the clock inside. "Oh! I have to be at Irving Hall soon!" she cried jumping to her feet. She had gotten a job at Irving Hall sweing costumes while Traintrack performed there. Peach Blossom was given a chance to perform, but was too scarred to try so she decided to just sew costumes. As she ran to Irving Hall she bumped into someone else. "Oh, I'm sorry mister," she said politley.

The person lokoed up and she was looking into the most beautiful blue eyes ever. "S'ok Peach Blossom." It was Spot Colon. "I'se was jus on me way to see Jacky-boy and de others."

"Oh" she said as her rosy cheeks grew even redder. "I was going to Irving Hall." Strands of her pretty blond hair fell out of the bun she put it in and framed her face angleicaly/

Spot reached down to pick up the book shehad dropped. "Oh, I love Romeo and Juliet!"

"You've read Romeo and Juliet?" she asked as her sparkling blue eyes widdened.

He nodded and smirked.(an: Eek! Hes so hott!) "Me mudda was a actress befoah she died and she was best knwn foah playing Juliet. I used ta sit in the theater and watch 'er every night. This is me favorite book." He began quoting it. "Wat light trough yonder window break. It is the east and Juliet is the sun."(an: that's my ultimate favorite lin in the book!)

"Wow," she said clapping at his performance. "I never thought any of you would know Shakespear!" "Whaddya mean by that?" he asked offendedly.

SHe blushed again. "I jus meant that alot of the others don't know about him that much."

He nodded as they continued walking to Irving Hall. When they reached it, he said, "Well, maybe I'll see you'se 'round, huh?"

She nodded shyly.

"Wow" he thought to himself "she's really pretty when she blushes." Liuttle did he know Peach Blossom was thinking "Wow, he's so sweet and smart and cute!" at the very same time.

Yea, I know it's short, but I was in a rush. I'lll make the next chappie, longer if you all review, ok? Love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: OMG! I so forogt this in the last chaptre! I dun own Newsies cuz Disney does so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease don't sue me!

Peach Blossom went to work at the costumes and without realizing it she started riciting Romeo and Juliet. "Romeo, Romeo whea for art tho Roemo? Deny thy father an refuse thy name!"

She spun aroudn when she heard clapping behind her. "Wow that was relaly good!" Medda was standing there looking amazed. "You woul be one heck of a preformer Peach Blossom!"

Peach Blosom blushed. "I'd be too afrad to try, thogh!" Medda was disapointed. "Would you at least tink bout it?" Peach Blossom noded, but thouht to herself "No way!"

As Medd was leaving, peach Blossom started sewing again and Traintrack entered ressed up in a light pruple dress that looked good with her golden red hair and golden eyes. Traintrack was really a tomboy, but she did dress up to preform. "Hy Peach whatcha doin?"

"Nothin right now, but I tink I need to take that dress up a bit fore ya go onstage!" The dress was draggin the floor.

"Nah" Traintrak said with a smik "I like it long. Sides, I'm goin on now!"

"Break a leg!" Peach called out! "Not seruiously, though1" she added with a giggle.

"So, I saw ya talking to spot outide before!" Medda said to peach Blossom.

"Yeah. He'ss really sweet!"

"I tink he has a cruch on you, hun."

"Nah" Peach blossom said shaking her head. "He could get any girl he wanted. Why would he want me?"

Medda sighed sad because Peach Blossom didn't have enough selfconfadence.

Peach Blsoom peekeed out the curtain to watch Traintacks on stage:

"Come on babe, why don't' we paint the town and all that jazz!" she sang out to some men and boys who cheeried widly for her. Pech Blossom thouhg of being th espotlight like that and felt sick at just the though of it.

After the show Traintrack and Peahc Blossom weer walking back to the lodgin house together. "SO I heah you'se was takling to Spot."

"Yeah so/" Peach Blossom asked.

"What ddi he want?"

"Nothin. We ran inta each othah." Traintrack had almost become Spot's girl, but in the end didn't.

"Ok, if y a say so!"

When they got to the loding house, the boys were all playing poker. Traintrack wanted to be delt in, but Peach blossom didn't know how to play. So she sat by Mush instead. Mush grinned slightly.

"Hiya peach!" Spot was there again.

"Hey! Long time no see. "She joked. He nodded. "Why ain't ya playin?"

"I don't know how to!"

"Well I'se could teach ya"

Mush stood up. "No, I'll teach 'er!" he shouted.

"Kay" Spot shrugged. "I was jus offering."

"Yeah, well don..." Mush saidd angrily.

Peach Blossom watched him in suprise. She had never seen Mush that way before. What could have brought it on?" She shrugged it off and continued watching the game in intrest.

AN: K, so thanks for the construtive critisism, but i only got 3 reviews! cries Naw, just kidding. But i'd love sommore sooooooon please! Thank ya to every1 who did reveiw! daveys-dream-goil! I didn know ya knew Traintrack! Thats awsum! She tol me u had a rele cool character for me to use! Please send it to me!11 Love u all!


	3. Chapter 3

Peach Blossom was bisy fineshing Romeo and Julet. "Neva was der a story of moah woe, den dis of Juliet an hr Romer." She sighed leaning back no the bed and holdin the book to her cheast. She and Traintrack had a little room upstairs that had originaly ben used for sick newsies, but they mad it into a room for them caus they couldn't sleep with the newsies.

"Watcha reading der?" asked traintrack.

"Romeo and juliet a coarse!"

Dontcha get tired of dat ol book?"

"Never"

There was a knock at the dor and Peach bllossom pulled her sheets up hi to cover herself. "C'min." shouted Traintrack.

Mush entered embrassed. "Uh...I juss wanted ta say night ta Peach."

Night mush!" Peach Blosom shouted from hre bed!

"He likes ya" said Traintrack, ut Peach blossom shook her head. "Nah. He's just really nice!"

The next day Peach was at Irvin all doing costomes when Medda came in. "I'm doin' a show for charity and the money'll go to the lodgin' house."

"That's awesome!" Peac said happy\ "What show?"

Medda grinned. "Romeo and Juliete"

"Relly?"

"Yup! I'm gunna have auditions, but I'd really love for you o be Juliet."

Peach blushed. "Naw, I can't do hat. I'd be oo nervous."

"If ya change ya mind, audiions will be on satuarday!"

"Ok."

"Wha was that about?" Traintrack asked.

"She wants me ta be Juliet in Romeo and Juliet."

"Ya love that play. Are ya gunna do it?"

"Nope. I can't."

"Well I'm unna audition!"

Just then Spot walked in. "Whaddaya want?" asked Trainrack angry.

"What's it to ya?"

Hi Spot"

"Heya Peach Blossom."

"Can I help ya?"

"Yeah. I herd Medda wants ta do Romeo and Juliet."

"What's it to ya?" Traintrack said with a smirk. Peach giggled at Traintrack.

"Well, I wanna audition for Romeo!"

Dun, dun, dun! The plot thikins! Thankies to every1 who reviewd, but I cdon't have time for shout outs! Sry this chap was short! I wanna thank davey's-dream-goil 4 being my beta. You're rele cool! Oh, I decided Peach Blossom was too long of a name ta keep writin out, so where it says Peach it's still Peach bLossom!

Plzz review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so ong 4 me to update, but I was wating 4 more revews. I only got 1 :( I figuered noone was gonna give me a nother 1, sos I decided 2 updare agin!

It was Saturday an peach wan't goin to audiotn "I can't" she said "I'ms too scared!"

Meedda was upset bur said she understood. "You'd be rele good, though." Peach was gonna still do costumes.

Alot of difernt people shoewed up to try out, including spot. Pach sat in the audience ready to help. First to try out for Juliet was Triantrack. Peach had suggsted she try out.

"She's good." Peach commented and Medda nodded. Traintrack woul be juliet.

Next werew a couple of guys trying for romeo, but they weren't very good. Race was good for tybalt and Mush would be Mercuto. Blink was gonna be Bento. Then Spot was up.

"Wow!" Peach said. Spot was reading really good. She new hed be Romeo.

I'm sorry ya didn audition Peach" he told her after the parts were given. "I was hoppin you'd be me Juliet." PEach blusshed.

Mush came angry by them. "Whatch a doin heah Spot? Why ain't ya in Brookyn?"

"I wanted ta be Romeo"

"I'd a been a ebetter Romea dan you!"

"Mush!" Peahc hated seeing them fight. "Ya don even like da play!"

"I just neva hoid of it til you said it. Now I like it…"

Peahc shook her head She didn't get hoim.

On the way back to the loding house, traintrack was fussin about Spot being Romeo. "I don know if Jack'll like htat!

"I's just a play, noting elese!"

"But its Spot!" she cried.

"I dink hes kinda cute" peach said.

Traintrack giggled. "I new ya did! To bad fer Mush! He relly likea ysa! He'll be hawtbroken!"

"Yer gonna haf to help me member me lines, cuz I wont be able ta. Pin em to my costume or sumtin."

"No way! If yer gonna be the part, you gotta learn em!" Trainktack pouted. "Yer so mean."

They laughed together.

"Ya'll shouldn't be walkin' alone!" a voice scarred them.

It was Spot. "It's almos dahk, yas could get hurt or sumtin!"

"Mebe you should walk with us" Peach said ad Traintrack rolled her eyes. "Fine" he said.

He stood by Peacha dn she flet herself blushin' "You'se is pretty when you blush," he told her. "So whats up wit Mus?"

She shrugged. "I dunno."

"I dink he likes ya Spot said, he looked mad at the idea.

"No, he don't" "Side's she said I only like him as a friend."

They heard a footesteps in back of them and truned to see a upest Mush running off. Peach bit her lip feeling bad. She tried to go aftr him, but Spot stoped her saying it wasn safe and he'd be fine. She hoped so…

K, so I no my spellgin isnt' 2 good, but im not a good speller. I can com up wit good stroies and stuff, I jus cant spell good. But that shudln't stop u from reeding my stuff! Cuz then ur jus missing out. SO plz read em and review! PLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSE! Um….i don wanna give away whats gunna happen next, but it'll be rele kewl! So read it!


	5. Chapter 5

1OMGOMGOMGOMG I no I've been away 2 long and I'm rele sorry, but stuff is happenin and...I can't explain but I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!

Da next day wehn peach got up she saw Mush and he look aful. He had bag unda hos eyes and looked lik hed been cryin all night. She went up to him. "I'm sorry mush, id din't" "don't" he said before she coudl finish. "You broke me heart!" and then he left.

Peach bit hre lip and tryed not too cry but she flet a tear rool down her cheek. "What'samatta?" spot was standing there.

Mush is masd at me!" she told him.

"He'll get over it."

She hoped so/

"Do ya wanna come wit mes to sell taday or do yas have woik?"

"I have work but I'll see yas for lunch at Tiibbys"

He grinned. "Ok, I'll see yas there." he stopped and then looked at her again "don't feel to bad it'll be awright!"

At irvin hall she was mesuring traintrack for her juliet costume. "Hold still or I'll stick yas!"

"But me arms is hurtin'!"

"Too bad."

Traintrack muttered something as medda walked in. "Hi girls, how ah youse taday?"

"Good."

"Peach, I was hoping since youre not gonna be in the show you'd be stage manager and help people wit dere line."

"Ok, I can do dat. Long as I ain't on stage."

Medda left. "Mush was upset las night. Her rele likes yas."

"I know, but he ain't the guy for me."

"Who is? Spot? I know u like him." peach blushed. "Do not!" "Do too!" "Do not!" "Do too times a bagillion!"

Peach couldn't answer, she jus stareted laughing/

At tibbys, everyone was there cept mush./ he'd said he felt sick an went back to da lodging house. Everyone knew why, but they didn't say antyhing.peach sat by spot while he and race talked about poker. She didn't know anything about poker, so she started daydreaming and fell asleep. She sudden;y saw spot standing there smiling. She ran toward him and he wrapped his arms arpunf her and held her close. She could smell his cologne and smiled. Then just as he was about ta kiss her someone woke her up. It was Racetrack.

"What was youse dreaming bout?"

"Oh, nothin'"

"You suah was smiling a lot!"

Traintrack giggled. "I bet I know." Peach glraed at her. "Say traintrack, where was you and jack last night?

Race turned his attention too his sister. "Where were you!"

"Nowhere" she rolled her eyes. Peach smiled smugly as she was forgoten about.

Spot placed a hand on her shoulder/ "Can you help wid my lines? Medda said to ask you."

Peach grinned "that's what I'm here for!"

Spot smiled. "Good!"

Kk, so we're moving along now, huh? The next chappie will probably skip ahead a bit! Also, Corpus Colon, if you dun like it you dun have toread it! I'm just putting it up for fun and it's mean to have u insult it. N what's a mary sue? Anyway, if you wanna review my story please do, but dun be mean plz!


	6. Chapter 6

1I don't own none of the newises

It was two motnh later when everyone was getin' ready for da show. Tran track was rele nervous cause of all the lines she had to remembea.

"I'll neva loin thees!" she scremaed to Peach backstage.

"Ya will, ya just gotte practive! Why don't youse practice wit Spot?"

"Cuz he said he want to practice wit you." she said eying peach supisiously. "I tink he jus wants ta be alone wit youse."

Peach blsuhed. "Nah, Ise jus a good partna!"

Right, keep tellin' yaself dat!" Traink yelled as she went onstage!

Peach was sowing one of da costumes for da show. Spot came in. "Hey, how's it hangin'?"

"Ok" she said sighing. "Mush sill ain't talkin' ta me!"

"S'ok, he'll come roung." Spot asureed her.

"I hope sa!" she hated when someone was angry at her. It mad her fell guilty.

"So kin wese meet tanight to go ova the lines?"

"Why ain't ya doing em wit train. She said youse didn't want ta."

He got tense. "I just figaed it'd be easyer wit you since ya know the sho wn everything..."

She didn't beleve him, but she didn't want ta push it. "Ok, tonight's ok den. We'll met at Tibbys?"

"Weah else?" he said wit a smirk. He left.

That night they was sittin' in the place laughing and talking. They didn't do much work, though.

"So, I says to da scabba, if you don't get outta me face I'll soak ya!"

Peach ggled. "What'd he do?"

Spot smirked "He got outta me face, what else. No one messes wit me!"

Peach loved the way his mouth turned up when he smirked. Inf act, she loved eberything about his mouth.

Spot loved how Peach giggled. She wasn't like most of dose hoity-toity goils who was fraid to get there hand dirty. She was pretty cool.

"Mayb we need to do the line Spot. I mean, dat's why wese heah..."

"Uh, yeah...the liness..." Spot sighed. He wished Peach would realize how much he liked her...

Ok, so I've ben working on some of the spelling n stuff (hope ya cn tell!) I'm prolly not gonna have 2 many more chapters! I can't wait to get em together, can you? Mayb they won't get together though...that'd be a twist! But wuld I rele do that 2 Spot? Mwahahah! I'm evil, huh?


	7. Chapter 7

1It was gettin' ta be close to openin night of the shw Costumes were bein made, sets were gon up, an performers were learning lines. Traintrack wuz still nervous bout everything but peach said it would be ok. Sopt was still hopping Peach owld notice him.

"Fromt eh top!" medda cryed. She was gettin' frustrated cause nothing was going write.

Spot read his lines to Traintrka who kept messing up.

"Ok, medda finaly siad "let's do the big fight scene!"

Race, Msh, Blink came on and train left. They started wit race attackin spot. Msuh didn't come ni thouhg.

"Mush" peach yelled "Youse is supposed ta say"

"I ain't gonna say it. I dun care if he kills the scabba!" then Mush ran off, a tear fallin down his cheecks.

Medda looked at peach and nodded. Peach got up to afterhim.

He was already half down the steet as she chased him "Mush!1 Stop we need ta talk bout dis!"

"Wat's ta talk bout? Ya dun like me!"

"I do to!"

"No, cuz you like Spt!"

Peah didnt no wat ta say. "Mush, I leik ya as a frind! I mean, Ise sorrty I can returnda feelings ya got for me."

"He looked up tears in his eye "Fine. Then I'll bes goin"

"Whea?"

"I dunno, mayb eoff the brooklyn bridge..."

"WHAT!" She grabed him. "Why ya gonna do that?"

"Ain't sat what dey do in da play?"

She shook he head. "Dey do...but that's ficiton. I mean, they was in love wit each otha and stuff."

"So if spot was dead would u kill yurself?"

She sighed "I don't think. But I dun want you to kill yaself. That's just dumb. Please?"

"Ok" he said/

"Good, I want yas to be here for me when I need a friend."

He smiled. "Ok, I will." and they hugged.

Aww, I onli got one review :( but it's ok. I'm on a writitng streek now n u can stop me!


	8. Chapter 8

1Everything waws ready for openin night of da show. Things had ben hetic, but they ll go threw and it was gonna be a great shw. Peach was happy she n Mush weer friend again. She hated havin ppl made at her.

She was backstage wit everyon eles, including medda who was given a pep tlak. "Now I tink der is gonna be ea talent scoot ther lookin for new talent, so it may be ya big breaks!" Peach grined hoppin at least one of her frineds got discovered that night. How wonderful would it be?

The others wen about preparing fro going on stage. Jack was working curatins, David was stage managing, and Pecah was helpin thers wit thier costumes. She was sewin Spots as he stood there. "So I here tings woiked out wit ya na mush."

"Yup. Wese friends now."

"Dat's good. I hated seein ya so upset." Peach blushed hearing him say dat.

"Well ya's done." she tol him "ya can go and get yer stuff for da show."

He looked sad to be leavin her, but he did wit a little smile her way.:

Traintrack cam in, her dress way too lng as usaual."

"I gott fix dat train!"

"No!" Train rlled her eyes "I like it long. I'll be fine!"

"Ok" peach wasn't sure though.

Aall theothers came out in thei r costumes reay ta go on. Peach shared a hug with Race and a hug with Mush. Spot seemed a littel upset by it so she walk over ta him and gave him one to. She got goose bumps all over her skin.

She went an hugged Traintrack too, who was still in the dress. "I still don know me lines!" she said.

Peach giggled "Youse'll be fine!"

Train eas walking away and peach elled out to her "Break a leg!"

Train turned around and walked backwords, aboutt o say sometinwhen she tripped on her dress and fell ova some things.

Peach ran over wit Race n Jack. "O my God! Are youse aright?"

Train was hold her leg almost cryin. "I think I rele broke me leg!"

The boys lifted her up and her leg din't look good. "I'm sooooooo sorry, train! I didn't mean really!"

"I know youse didn't" she said as she was carried off."

Medda looked scarred. "What are wew gonna do? Wese sold out?"

Sopt spoke "Peach can do it. She helped me pratice me lines so she knows em"

Everynoe looked at her. "No! I can't Ise too scard!'

Spot held her hand "Yes youse can. I belive in ya!"

She looked in his eyes and felt ok. "Ok...but if I screw up Ise reallt sorry.

Everybody chered. The show as gonne go on!

YAY! I got anotha chappie up! So I think theres goona be one more and than a epalooge thingy (I forgot what dey call it). So it should be over soon. So sad! Plz revew!


	9. Chapter 9

Peach was nervus, butshe new she had ta do it. She sliped into the costum and put on make-up. Spot came behinde her and squeezed her sholder. "Yas gonna be amazin'1" he gave her a quicky kiss on the lips.

She wen on stage and was scared, but saw spot smiling and got through it.

There kiss was amazin, an they were only have pretendin' ta be in love.

At the end they got s atsandin' ovation and everythin'. Spot hugged peach tp his chest...

* * *

A/N: Ok. I am going to stop right here. So, if you haven't figured out by now, this entire fic and this penname are both fake. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I am a fake. I am not an awful writer (Whee! Look at me use proper grammar and spelling!). However, before you begin throwing the produce at me, please allow me to tell you a little bit about this. **Please read all of this.**

It started out as a joke with a friend and I didn't expect it to last long. However, I was amazed by the amount of positive reviews I received on the first chapter alone. Further more, even when left a negative review, the reviewer treated the story as though it were a real fic. The only person to question its authenticity was Owlhoot (major props for getting that one). It hit me that fics like this had not only become accepted by certain fanfiction readers, it had also become something of the "norm." I don't mean that _all_ the fics are like this, but it doesn't surprise one to see this kind of fic on here. In fact, I understand this fic made it on to newsiesues, a livejournal community (thanks guys! It makes me proud to know it was worthy of five years in the Refuge). Personally, this appals me considering the writers on this site are (supposedly) 13 at the youngest. Yet people are able to accept that a 13-year-old would write this. If that is the case (and sadly I've seen evidence that it is) it saddens me that it has come to this.

I will give you the statistics of this story. The "Hits" counter reset halfway through writing this story, so this is the number of hits I had _after_ the counter had been reset: 438. Before the counter was reset, I think I had somewhere in the vicinity of 250 hits, so that's a pretty impressiveshowing for something which was written specifically for the purpose of being bad. I received 14 reviews (one of which doesn't count, so really 13). Four were 100 percentpositive; two were positive, but with attempts to offer constructive criticism; five were blunt criticism (nice work, by the by); one was on to my game.

I would like to say that I think Gamble 7 is the sweetest person on the face of this earth. I could tell how hard it was for her to give that constructive criticism, not knowing how I'd react (don't be afraid to give criticism, though). This brings me to another point. If there is one thing that I cannot stand more than anything on this site, it is the way I've seen authors treat reviewers who didn't give them completely positive reviews. It's not "mean" to tell someone what you think of their story. I don't care if you leave me a flame, I am grateful for every review I get because it helps me grow as a writer. If you ignore these reviews, you are ignoring your own potential. If you are choosing to put your story up here for all to see, you can't blame others for telling you what they think. You took the initiative and (indirectly) asked them for their opinions. I have seen people send their "goons" on others who left them negative reviews. People are afraid to review a story with their penname in fear of having their stories flamed by disgruntled "writers" and their followers. A person who has a penname should not have to leave anonymous reviews in fear of retribution. It is not right and it is not fair.

One person in particular has been especially rude. I saw her flame another person's story for no reason stated other than the fact that it was a slash fic, yet, when given constructive criticism on one of her own stories, she called the review a "flame" and told the reviewer that if she didn't like the fic she just shouldn't read it (Which completely defeats the entire purpose of the review system. It is not only for you to receive lavish praises. If that's all you're looking for, show your stories to your friends and spare us the trouble). I'm not going to name this person, but hopefully she knows who she is.

On the subject of slash, I want to say nowthis had nothing to do with slash vs. het or any of that nonsense. I've seen fantastic hetstories and awful slash stories. The only reason I chose to do a het fic is because it's much easier to insert a Mary Sue into it than it would be for slash.

I'm a bit glad to be done with this because it was the hardest thing I have ever had to write in my life. Seriously. I now leave this to the readers, expecting to get an inbox full of flames (and maybe some non-flames). Before you say it, yes, I know I have no life. Yes, I know I could have spent this time being more "productive." Yes, I know I'm a mean person, but to be honest, mean things are always happening on this site, so it's not as though I'm the first.

I'm sure this fic will end up getting deleted, so I have every intention of posting my speech in Sweet Peach Blossom's profile (in case others want to see it). If you think I'm leaving this fic, never to hear the flames I receive, you are incorrect. I have every intention of reading what reviews/messages/whatever I get from all of you, so rest assured I will hear you.

Oh, if anyone out there wants to know what happens to Spot and Peach, uh...she becomes a famous actress, they get married, she pops out a few babies, and so on with the happily every after.

That is all and thank you for your time.


End file.
